Wolfstar Shorties
by Amaranta Vargas
Summary: Short stories of less than 500 words about Wolfstar. Not in chronological order. R R please!
1. Missing You

The song I was listening to was 'Far Away' by Nickelback for this piece.

I don't own anything mentioned here, or in any future chapters.

* * *

The news had hit Remus Lupin hard. The normally composed and rather calm werewolf couldn't keep the shock and disbelief from creeping across his face, as he stood there and was told (by an errant gossip, no less!) about the showdown between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus sunk onto a bench outside of a small pub in London, and stared at the ground while his mind tried to process the information.

Sirius...was a Death Eater? This clashed horribly with what Remus knew of him. Remus knew how much Sirius despised his family's pureblood ideaology...and how much they despised Sirius. Sirius was the "white sheep" of the Black family...there was no way that he would ever be a Death Eater.

And killing Pettigrew and twelve Muggles? The worst spell Remus had ever seen Sirius cast was usually a harmless jink, or a Stunner. Sirius Black just couldn't do that, not even if his life depended on it. But Sirius had been hauled away to Azkaban - no visitors, and no trial. It was as if the Ministry of Magic had decided that the case really was that simple, and didn't care about imprisoning what was probably an innocent man...

And as far as Remus Lupin knew Sirius Black (and it was really quite far), he also knew that the man would rather die or kill himself than to betray James, who was like a brother to him, or Lily, for that matter. Lily and Sirius had had their disagreements, but they'd eventually warmed up to each and had even become friends. Hell, Sirius Black was named the godfather of James and Lily's son!

Despite the circumstantial evidence, and despite that it was a very unpopular opinion to have (though, as a werewolf, Remus had never been overly concerned with popularity), he chose to believe that Sirius was innocent. He only hoped that, with time, the real traitor would be revealed, and Sirius could go home, a free man.

As Remus lay in bed that night, he glanced over at the empty spot beside him. It was still made, with the sheets turned down as if the other occupant were expected home soon. A small, wolflike whine escaped Remus' throat, and he closed his eyes, wishing that Sirius were there with him. The scent of Sirius' favorite aftershave hung in the air, mixed with the other scents that were just purely Sirius in nature. Remus enjoyed them as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that those smells would fade, in time, and all Remus would be left with was a memory of the man he loved, and the man who loved him deeply in return...scars and all.


	2. Reunited

The song I listened to that inspired this piece was 'Morning After' by Maureen McGovern.

* * *

The spell had hit him before he could react, and he crumpled to the ground slowly, falling to his knees first, and then backwards as his spirit escaped the prison within which it had been trapped for so long. His wife looked at him, tears in her eyes, which leaked out as she heard the last word that escaped him.

"...Padfoot..."

With that, Remus John Lupin crossed to whatever lay on the other side. When he stirred, he saw how bright everything was...he blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, and saw a hand extended to him.

"Took you long enough, Moony." The voice was familiar...Remus took the hand, and traced it back to a familiar face...one he hadn't seen in several months.

"Sirius..." Remus breathed, standing up and looking at him. "You look...good." Remus blushed lightly, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I've missed you." He murmured, burying his face in Sirius' hair.

"I've missed you too...Remus..." Sirius clung to him tightly. "Come on...it's time we got going."

"Where are we going?" Remus smiled, gently stroking the side of Sirius' face.

"Where do you think?" Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "James is waiting, and Lily too. I came to meet you...because I missed being without you...and I didn't want you to have to travel there alone." He slipped his hand into Remus', and squeezed it gently. "I love you, Remus..."

Remus thought briefly of Nymphadora, and a brief pang of guilt crossed his face, which Sirius saw.

"I got married, after you died..." Remus whispered, kissing the back of Sirius' hand. "I didn't even love her...I think I was just trying to bandage my broken heart..."

"I know..." Sirius smiled softly. "I still love you..."

"I love you too, Sirius." Remus looked into his beloved's grey eyes, which held all of the love in the world. "Let's go."

The two walked to the train that waited for them, and left, going into eternity together.


	3. Old Jazz Records

Inspired by "I Never Dreamed Someone Like You Could Love Someone Like Me" (Katie Irving).

* * *

It had been a quiet night at home for the two of them. The flat was new – well, as new as a moth-riddled, bug-infested flat could be –and there were boxes still strewn around, full of things yet to be unpacked.

For the moment, the two of them were holding each other close as one of Remus' old jazz records played a slow, soft song, and they swayed in time with the music. Remus had unpacked it shortly after they'd arrived at their new home, and it had been Sirius who'd tugged on Remus' hand, leading him to where they were now. Remus rested his forehead against Sirius', gazing into the others' eyes with a soft smile on his face.

It was the moments like this that Remus realized just how lucky he was to have someone like Sirius, someone who loved him despite his awful, scarred appearance, someone who looked past the werewolf and saw the gentle spirit that was the real Remus J. Lupin. Someone who whispered every night that he loved those scars, because they were a part of Remus, they were his past, his present, and his future. And even now, as Remus softly sang along with the song that played, he could see those words reflected in Sirius' grey eyes.

Remus recalled the time when he'd found his first grey hairs starting to come, and recalled how Sirius had just smiled, laughed a bit, and told him that they matched his eyes. That had been the precursor to one of the most passionate nights that Remus could recall.

So even though he had grey hair, used a walking stick to help him get around, was scarred, and tended to be jobless, Remus had someone who would love him...the kind of love he never thought he was worthy of having, or would never have because...who would want to date a werewolf? A wry smile crossed Remus' face, and Sirius regarded him with mirthful eyes. They said nothing, knowing everything the other would say, and their lips met in a soft reunion, gently.

This would be another night for Remus to recall fondly, as they christened their new living room with the sounds of love.


	4. Teatime

Probably the shortest one I've ever done. No song for this chapter, sorry. xD

* * *

The day had been a peaceful one. Remus had been sitting at the table, reading the paper with a cup of hot tea, and occasionally glancing at Sirius, who paced the confines of the kitchen, an expression Remus couldn't read on his face.  
"Why don't you sit down? I'm sure Harry will write to you again." Remus' voice was soft and gentle, knowing how much Sirius worried about his godson, especially with the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts. Sirius threw himself in the chair beside Remus, and the latter set down his paper. He gently rubbed the back of Sirius' hand. "He's a brave boy, a strong boy..."  
"I know." Sirius mumbled. "But..." He was silenced with a gentle finger laid across his lips.  
"He'll be okay." Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius' forehead. "How about I fix you a cup of tea?"  
A silent nod was all of Sirius' consent, and the rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in silent comfort, with Remus coaxing conversation out of Sirius gently, trying to get his mind off of worrying over things he had no control over.


	5. Need

"Sirius." The name was whispered as the two met in a silent corridor.  
"Remus." The beautiful heir of the House of Black, with his lengthy black hair and grey eyes full of wanton mischief, made the werewolf's name seem almost a prayer, dropped from unholy lips.  
"Sirius, I-" Remus started, but Sirius cut him off with a fierce kiss. It dissolved into want, need, clinging, searching, and feeling – and when the moment passed, Sirius remained in Remus' firm yet gentle grasp, still tracing kisses along the scars on his beloved. Eventually, those grey eyes met amber ones, a soft gaze drawing them closer once more.

"I love you."


	6. Their Love

Remus Lupin was a very tidy man. Sirius Black was about as tidy as a four-year-old boy with ADHD.

As Remus eyed the mess Sirius had made in their bathroom that morning, he decided that it must be love. And as he cleaned it up, he heard the sound of jazz playing in the living roo.

Yes. Love and old jazz records. A smile crossed Remus' face, and he finished cleaning, to go join Sirius.


	7. Bloody Drapery

What happened when someone fell through the veil at the Dept of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic? No one really knew, it had never happened to anyone in recent memory. It was often presmed that they'd died. Of course, the others who fell through were not Sirius Black. He had not survived twelve years in Azkaban to be thwarted by a bloody curtain.

And so, time found Sirius recovering in a hospital in Wales. A muggle hospital that thought he was bonkers for claiming to be Sirius Black, an infamous escapee who'd recently been pardoned by the Ministry for his crimes. However, nothing was wrong with him, so he was let go within a few short weeks, with all of his belongings in tow.

He headed for his former London prison - number 12 Grimmauld Place. As he came into the house, he was aware of another person's presence in the home, and so he headed in that direction. Upon entering the kitchen, he realized that it was Remus, who was standing at the sink.  
"Remus..." Sirius breathed. At the sound of his name, Remus turned around, and his eyes widened.  
"But...the curtain.." Remus murmured, hugging onto Sirius.  
"Like I could be beaten by a bit of bloody drapery." Sirius smirked.  
"Harry thinks you're dead." Remus told him.  
"And the Ministry gave full pardon to what they think is a dead man." Sirius nodded. "I'll go up to Hogwarts tomorrow and let him know I'm fine."  
"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Remus blinked.  
"Today is for you." Sirius kissed him, smiling, and spent the day with his beloved.


	8. Remus' Birthday

The morning of his birthday dawned like any other, and Remus woke to the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked to the other side of their large bed to see Sirius smirking at him.  
"Happy birthday, Remus." Sirius murmured. "Today is your day." Their lips met, and they didn't leave bed until lunchtime.

It was a very happy birthday indeed.


End file.
